I Didn't Say Yes
by RUSHxx
Summary: Bella and Edward's relationship has been falling through the cracks for weeks now, he's become abusive and controlling. One night after an argument, Bella goes to a party and get's drunk, Edward's reaction is less than pleasant. The whole Cullen family is there to help pick up the pieces, but one vampire sticks out in particular with making her feel better. (Some graphic scenes.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, new story coming your way. I am currently writing chapter 12 for The Love We Were Destine To Have but I came up with this idea and wanted to write it out before I forgot it cause I think it has the potential of a good story. **

**WARNING: Sexual activity, abusive behavior, also very OOC if you do not like don't read, your choice. **

**BellaPOV **

The school day had ended and Edward was driving me back to his place. He wasn't talking to me because I had "upset him" and I'm not "doing what is best for me". He had been like this for weeks now, telling me what I can and can't do, or who I can't hang out with. He hardly let me see Alice nowadays because she was a threat and her energy could hurt me. Bulshit if I do say so myself, if anyone was hurting me it was him. Not that he did it on purpose, just he would get upset sometimes and hold my arm a little too tight and leave a couple bruises here and there. At the moment he wasn't talking to me because I asked if I could go to Mike's birthday party tonight. He didn't trust Mike and therefore I wasn't allowed to go. But I was gonna get to go if he liked it or not, I had a couple tricks up my sleeve.

We pulled into the drive of his house and he ran around and opened the door for me, extending his hand to help me out, which I completely ignored and walked past him into the house.

"Come on, Bella. Don't be mad, you have to understand why I won't let you go." He pleaded with me.

"Actually, no I don't. I'm a grown woman and can make decisions for myself, I don't need my boyfriend to do it for me." I countered, walking over to the couch. But before I could sit down he was in front of me with his hands on my wrists, holding a little too tightly.

"Isabella, you are my mate and if I don't want you to go somewhere then you don't go." he growled out, eyes blackening by the second. His grip got tighter in the seconds we were standing there.

I winced at the pain, "Edward, stop you're hurting me."

"Not until you agree you won't go tonight." he said, still holding his grip.

"You're not my father." I said, trying to pull free of his grasp. "Now let go Edward, it hurts."

That's when the back door opened and Jasper and Alice walked in from the garage, stopping dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them. My face flushed and fear sky rocketed through the roof. _No one knew Edward had been hurting me and now they know and they'll all hate me for it. _I thought to myself, I tried to pull away again as I felt tears run down my face, but Edward wasn't giving up.

"Edward, let go of Bella, you're hurting her." Alice said, walking forward and resting her hand on his shoulder. I watched as his eyes lightened and his grip loosened. I pulled away one more time and was free, I fell onto the sofa and curled up into a ball, shielding my body from him. "Come now Edward let's go for a hunt." She said, pulling him towards the door. I heard her mutter something to Jasper as she walked with Edward out the door and into the forest. It was silent in the room other than my quick breaths from crying. I put my head in my knees and cried. I felt the cushion next to me shift underweight and I looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me. I tried to smile but I probably just looked like a drowned cat. I felt Jasper move closer to me and pull me onto his lap, _this is strange, _I thought, _he usually can't even be in the same room as me. _He stroked my back as I cried and hummed a small tune under his breath.

After some time had passed he pulled me away from him and asked if I was okay.

"I'll be fine." I whispered, whipping the tears from my face. He gave a light smile and helped me up.

"Are you hungry? The others should be back soon, I'm not sure about Alice and Edward though." And to come to think of it I was hungry and my stomach answered for me which made him laugh. "Come now, I'll fix you up somethin."

"Jazz, you cook? I'm surprised." I said, giggling a little as I followed him into the giant, hardly used kitchen.

"I was raised a southern boy mama taught all us boys to cook. Not that I remember how to make anything, but Esme's taught me a couple things over the years." He said walking around the kitchen pulling things out and placing them on the counter. I laughed a little to myself thinking of Esme making human food for some of her clients she would bring to the house.

"Alright, let's see what you got, Whitlock." I said, smirking at him. He winked at me and got to work.

Esme came home shortly and came in and kissed me on the head before going outside to water her plants, not bothering to ask where Edward and Alice were. Rose and Emmett had come home some time after her and went to do whatever they usually do and Carlisle came home and excused himself to his study. Everything was fine and Jasper was platting my dinner which looked to me fried chicken, green beans, and mash potatoes with gravy. I took a bite and fell in love, "Jasper from now on you're cooking for me." in which he laughed.

I had just finished up my plate and went to wash it but Jasper wouldn't let me "Jasper you made me dinner at least let me clean up after you."

"No way in hell darlin' I've got it." he said taking the plate from me and holding it above his head to which I tried to jump up and grab to no avail because he was about 6'2 and I 5'4 I couldn't even get close to the plate, I stopped trying once I heard the back door open. All the fun I was having flushed from my body and I was scared, I don't know why because I knew Edward wouldn't do anything to me but still. He came walking into the kitchen, Alice in tow who walked by me and kissed Jasper on the cheek and sat on the counter, waiting for him to finish. I walked back over to my spot at the counter and Edward followed. I tried my best to ignore him but he wasn't having it.

"Bella, I'm sorry I really am. Please forgive me." he pleaded with me, remorse in his eyes.

"I don't know Edward." I whispered, not making eye contact.

"I promise, nothing like this will happen again, I love you Bella. I don't know what came over me."

"I love you, too Edward. But you want me to have a normal human life, but you won't let me go to a party. I would never do anything that would jeopardize us, I have my boundaries too." I said, finally making eye contact.

"Okay, I'll let you go. I understand where you are coming from." He smiled lightly, obviously not happy with the decision.

"And if anything happens I'll see it." Alice chimed in, pointing to her head. I laughed a little. Edward sighed but nodded.

"I'll take you home then." he said reluctantly. I pushed off the stool I was sitting on and followed him out to his car. It was a silent drive to my house and he kissed me quickly before driving off again. I walked into the house and Charlie was in the front room watching the sports channel.

"I thought you were staying with Alice for the night." He said, not looking up from the TV.

"I changed my mind, I'm going to Mike's birthday party instead."

"Alright, have fun."

I walked up the stairs to my room and grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom deciding to take a quick shower. Once I was done I wrapped myself in my towel and went back into my room. I pulled black skinny jeans and grey cardigan from my closet and threw them on my bed while I went to my dresser to get a bra, panties and tank top. I dressed quickly and blow dryed my hair and applied my usual minimal makeup, put my chucks on and grabbed my truck keys and ran downstairs.

"I'll be back later Charlie." I shouted from the front door as I unlocked the deadbolt.

"Okay." his gruff voice sounded from the front room.

I got in my truck and it roared to life and I made my way towards Mike's house. Once I got there the party was already in full swing, I let myself in the front door and was greeted by the aroma of beer and pot. There was loud music playing from the front room and people were everywhere just chatting away. I quickly found Jessica and we went out back to get a couple of drinks.

"Have you seen Mike yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, I just got here." I said, looking behind me at the house as I took a sip of my beer. We chatted for awhile until she caught sight of Eric and Mike and pulled me towards them.

"BELLA." They yelled, simultaneously. "You actually came." Mike said, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Where's your douche of a boyfriend?"

"At home." I said, laughing as he downed another jello shot.

"Good! We get you to ourselves tonight." Eric said handing me a shot as well. _Might as well. _I thought and took it.

Several shots latter and a couple hours later, people were starting to filter out of the house. Jessica and I were laying down next to the one keg that was inside and we were passing the tap back and forth taking a drink. Mike was passed out on the couch and Eric was still managing to be somewhat coherent. Once everyone left he came over and sat on the ground leaning on the couch.

"Are you two staying the night?" he asked.

"Charlie said I had to be home tonight. I think Jessica knocked out though." I said, giggling.

"Well you're not driving." He said, laughing at me because I couldn't even stand up.

"Shut up I'll call someone." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. _No way in hell am I calling Edward. _I typed in a number I hardly ever did and it rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Bells, what can I do ya for? Wait better question it's three in the morning why are you awake?"

"Emmy bear!" I yelled through the phone.

"Bells are you drunk?" He said, laughing.

"Psh no."

"That's what she thinks!" Eric yelled. There was a booming laugh on the other end.

"You can't tell Edward though."

"Tell him what? That you're drunk?"

"Emmett you baboon he can hear youuuuuuuuu." I strung out.

"Oh shit, sorry Bells but someone wants to talk to you."

"Noooo, don't put him on."

"Isabella, what in God's name are you doing."

"I'm calling Emmett to come pick me up."

"He won't be doing such a thing I'll be there in a couple of minutes." and with that he hung up. I frowned and looked at my phone.

"Edward will be here in a couple of minutes." I shoved my phone back in my pocket and successfully stood up and went towards the front door. "Bye Eric, have fun with those too." I said laughing and walked out the door.

When Edward showed up he looked mad. _Oops. _I got in the car and giggled.

"Hey Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, just take me home then." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared straight ahead at the road.

* * *

**(After a review was posted, I realized I should have put a trigger warning before this next paragraph.)**

* * *

We got back to my house and he walked me upstairs into my room and let me change while he went to get me water and Advil. I got into bed and waited for him to get back. He set the glass and bottle on the nightstand and moved at vampire speed to hover over me. I jumped a little because in my drunken state it made me dizzy. I was beginning to slowly slip in and out of consciousness, but I could still feel Edward's hands roam my body, I tried to push him off or to say _get off _but I had no strength left in me. I began to feel tears streaming down my face and the last thing I felt was Edward ripping both of our clothes off in a haste and I succumbed to the darkness.

**I hope you liked it even if it is rubbish. Oh well, review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry for the over delayed update. I feel like I use the same excuse every time, but I have been super busy and can never find the time to write. But here I am with another chapter, and hopefully I will be able to catch up on my stories, but no more small talk on with the chapter. ALSO THIS IS GOING TO BE A SLOW J/B STORY. :) **

BellaPOV

I woke to a small breeze coming through my window and an empty spot next to me. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position, sore for unknown reasons. I looked down and realized I was naked and saw my clothes ripped on the floor next to me. I looked on my bedside table to see a pill bottle and some water, and the nights events came rushing at me full speed, along with the barf from all the drinking. I quickly grabbed the trash can near my desk and threw up the alcohol. Once I was done I started sobbing, covering myself with the sheets, thankfully Charlie was at work so I was free to do so in peace. What seemed like hours passed until I decided I should shower, I again slowly pulled myself from my bed and went into the bathroom, looking in the mirror I could see all the damage done, bruises all over my body in various shapes and sizes. This sent me into another crying fit.

I stopped crying again and stepped into the shower, hoping it would wash away the evidence or the memories. I scrubbed my body raw and only finished when my whole body seemed more red than black and purple. I got out and dresses in jeans and a large sweatshirt. It was a particular weekend that all the Cullen's were out on a hunting trip, making it easier to avoid them. So I decided to go to the store and get some food for the week and make dinner. I pulled my shoes on and grabbed my wallet off the desk and slowly descended the stairs, groaning at each step.

Once at the market I got a basket and pushed it through the aisles picking up random items we were low on. I quickly paid and put all the stuff in my truck before starting back for the house, by the time I was home so was Charlie, seeing as I was moving slow and cautiously. Walking into the house I was greeted with the sound of a game on the tv and a quick "Hey Bells." from my dad, I returned the greeting and started on dinner, trying to distract myself. Taking time to cut all the vegetables and put them in a pot for stew I soon ran out of things to do for dinner. I went back into my room and choked by a sob seeing the ripped clothes and soiled bed sheets. I threw all the clothes in a trash bag and put it outside my door and grabbed all the sheets off my bed deciding to wash them, giving me some more time to not sit and think.

Even after doing small tedious tasks, dinner was still yet to be ready and I had nothing else to do so I went into the front room and sat on the opposite side of the couch as Charlie.

"You okay Bells?" he asked, looking at me weird.

"Sure why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you never come and sit with me to watch the game." he said, skeptically. I shrugged my shoulders, turning my attention back to the game, even if I wasn't really paying attention.

The rest of my weekend was spent in the same basic style, cry, wake up, calm myself, make dinner, small chores, homework, sleep and more crying. And I wasn't anywhere near ready to go to school today, but of course I didn't want to have to explain to Charlie as to why I didn't go to school, so I got up showered away the tear stains on my checks and dressed in a long sleeve, jeans and a large jacket. I grabbed a breakfast bar from the cupboard and went out to my truck, not wanting to wait for Edward to pick me up. I pulled into the already packed parking lot and parked in my usual spot near the woods, next to the one Cullen car, that was not Edward's, but Emmett's Jeep, and behind it stood Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I went and stood between Emmett and Alice who both smiled at me warmly.

"Edward had to go help Carlisle at the hospital but should be back by lunch." Alice explained, a wave of relief flooded over, I nodded in understanding and waited for the bell to ring. When it did I walked off with Jasper to history class, while Alice, Emmett and Rosalie walked to the math building.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked, once we weren't in hearing range of the other Cullen's.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"When Alice said Edward wasn't here you felt relieved."

"It's nothing, I was just hoping he didn't decide to run off again." I lied.

"You're lying to an empath remember?" He explained, chuckling a bit at the end.

"It's nothing, trust me."

"Whatever you say." He said as we walked into class pulling off our jackets to hang on the coat rack. "Bella!" he exclaimed seeing the bruises stick out of my collar and sleeve. My eyes grew wide and I quickly pulled my sleeves down and fixed my collar.

"Please, don't say anything." I whispered, walking to our seats in the back of the room.

"I won't but you're gonna tell me what happened." He demanded, I nodded slightly, feeling ashamed. He set his hand on the small of my back as the teacher started class.

"Today we are starting the baby boom and how it affects today's…." was all I caught onto before I tuned him out.

I started thinking about all that had happened, which was probably a really bad idea because as soon as it came to mind I felt depressed and afraid. I felt calming waves come towards me and gave Jasper a small smile, which he returned, and began rubbing my back, calming me without his power. The rest of the period passed much too quickly when Jasper gently shook me, "Darlin, class is over." I blushed slightly at the nickname, "We're ditching next period."

"Where are we going?" I asked sliding my jacket back on and following Jasper out the front doors that led out to the parking lot.

"It's a surprise." He smirked, walking towards the woods. "Hop on." He said squatting down so I could get on his back. I gave him a hesitant look, "You'll be safe with me doll." I reluctantly gave in, or was it his mood changing power doing the dirty work?

We ran for a max five minutes and ended up at the top of a mountain **(IE like the one in Twilight when Edward shows Bella what he looks like in the sun) **I slid off his back and went and sat on a rock in the sun. Jasper came and sat next to me, but out of the sun.

"So now you're gonna tell me what happened." He said.

I sighed, but jumped into my story, "The past couple of months he's been more possessive and strict, I guess I could say. He doesn't let me do anything unless he's there, I hardly get to see Alice or Emmett anymore or my friends. Sometimes when I try to get what I want he'll grip me a little too hard, like you saw the other day… And just this past weekend... " I choked.

"It's okay, tell me and I'll make it better." He whispered pulling me into his side.

"This weekend after Mike's party, I was drunk," I choked again, "I called Emmett to come get me because I knew Edward would be upset I was so drunk. But Emmett being the idiot he is let Edward hear him. And when we got back to my house…" I began crying, "he… he… Edward raped me." I broke out hysterically crying. I wrapped myself into Jasper's side needing comfort. After a couple minutes Jasper pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Can I see?" He asked, gesturing to my arms. I nodded and pulled off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves revealing my now purple spotted arms. His hands lightly grazed over my skin as I watched his face in admiration.

I'd never really looked at Jasper, his hair was a golden brown, which reminded me of the sun in Arizona, his skin, somehow somewhat darker than the rest of the Cullen's, he was muscular, but not Emmett muscular, his face was as if it was carved by angels with perfect bone structure. He looked up at me and smiled, "Like what you see darlin?" I blushed again and looked down, his fingers lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. "We need to do something about this, we could-"

"NO!" I shouted, shocked, "I can't, I'm afraid if he finds out you know or if the rest of you find out, something worse will happen."

"Bella, I could never let anything happen to you." He said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. We sat, looking at each other which could have been an eternity, but he broke the silence, "We should get going lunch is starting soon." he stood up extending his hand for me, helping me up. I brushed my jeans off and rolled down my sleeves, pulling my jacket back on. Jasper squatted down again, "Hop on." he said, smirking.

I smiled, and walked over, climbing onto his back. And off we were back to school, he slowed too soon and let me off his back, walking next to me out of the woods and towards the cafeteria. We continued talking about random small things, finding out we had much more in common than we thought. Ever since Jasper's control had developed we hardly got to speak, as it was too dangerous and he might slip up, according to Edward. We went through the lunch line, and as we were paying I noticed I had a genuine smile on my face the whole time I was with Jasper, none of them were forced. I felt safe with him.

We were walking to the table where Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and an upset Edward sat. My face dropped, I sat down next to Edward and Emmett, across from Jasper. I'd lost my appetite. Edward grabbed my leg under the table, a little too hard, I might add.

"Where were you? And with Jasper especially, he could of slipped up and eaten you." He growled, too low for the humans but loud enough for me to hear. I noticed around the table the rest of the Cullen's were trying not to listen in or pay attention but were having difficulties.

"We were working on a project, we were just at the library." I whispered.

"You're a horrible liar Bella." he growled, tightening his grip. I flinched, holding back tears, his thumb was putting pressure on one of the largest bruises.

"Let go Edward you're hurting her." Jasper said.

"Shut up Jasper, you could have killed her what were you thinking?" Edward spoke, harshly.

"What were you thinking is the real question." Jasper retorted, getting up along with his tray, tossing it and slamming open the cafeteria doors, causing everyone to go silent. Edward removed his hand from my leg and he sat, staring, or glaring, at the table. The bell rang and he shot up swiftly walking out of the cafeteria. I sighed and walked to my last class alone.

~*~ One month later

Nothing's really changed over the past month, other than Edward was more harsher with me. I still cry myself to sleep every night, with the occasional nightmare. He doesn't stay with me anymore. I feel so empty inside, like they left again, but worse because I see him everyday.

It was Friday, and Alice invited me over for movies, promising me Edward and Emmett had gone hunting for the weekend. I made my way down the long drive to their house and pulled up to the lone house in the woods. I let myself in and heard fighting upstairs, "Ali just sign the damn papers! You knew this day would come, hell I'm surprised you hadn't seen this already."

"Maybe I'm not ready Jazz!"

"It's time, I'm sorry." He said, before it went silent. I began walking again, embarrassed I had heard the whole thing. Before I knew it Alice was standing in front of me, giant smile on her face.

"So Bella, Rose and I have a couple movies picked out and we'll be watching them in the front room, do you need anything before we start?" she asked, bubbly as ever.

"Could you get me a couple blankets and pillows, just in case I fall asleep?"

"Of course!" and before I knew it she was back upstairs. I gave a small laugh and continued to the front room. Jasper was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hi darlin." he said, not looking up from his book.

"Hiya Jazz." I replied, sitting on the love seat across from him.

"Jasper out! Girls night in the den." Alice yelled, running in with pillows and blankets draped across her small body. She gave him a small glare but put on a smile when she looked at me handing over the various things in her arms.

"Thanks Alice," I said, grabbing the blankets. Jasper closed his book, setting it on the table and ran up the stairs. Rosalie came down then and gave me a small smile, still envious of my humanity, but somewhat more accepting of me. Alice put on a movie and turned off the lights creating a movie theatre vibe.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie as I was lost in my own thoughts. I slowly drifted in and out of sleep as Alice put on the next movie. I woke up to more shouting.

"Edward just let her sleep. She's had a long day." Alice said.

"No she needs to go home." Edward replied.

"If you don't be quiet you'll wake her."

"Good." he growled.

I sat up, looking around in the dark. I sighed and wrapped the blanket around me again. After staring at the ground and tuning out Alice and Edward's conversation I felt the cushion next to me shift, I looked up to see Jasper, and smiled.

"Go back to sleep, Bella, I won't let Edward hurt you." He said, slightly pushing me so I was lying down, I felt waves of calm and sleep fall over me. For the first time in a while I slept without any disruptions and no nightmares. But I woke up all too soon to my living nightmare. "Good morning darlin." Jasper said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Morning Jasper." I sat up, taking in my surroundings. "Where is everyone?"

"Rose and Em went on a couples hunting trip, Edwards at the hospital with Carlisle, Esme's in town getting food and what not for you, and Alice went shopping in Seattle." I nodded, "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little, I can make myself something." I said.

"No need darlin, I don't mind doing it." He chuckled, standing up.

"Thanks Jazz, I'll meet you in the kitchen, I need a human minute."

I walked into the kitchen to the smell of pancakes and sausage. "It smells great Jazz."

"Really? I think it smells awful." He said, scrunching his nose. I laughed. "What do you have planned today?"

"Mmmm, not sure, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well good because we're going to Port Angeles."

"What? Noo, I've already taken enough time away from you that you have with Alice, and I feel bad."

"No worries, darlin. Ali and I have an understanding."

"You didn't tell her did you?" I asked, as he put a plate in front of me.

"Of course not, I promised you we would tell them when you're ready. But Ali and I have, hmm, separated."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'll let you know on the trip to Port Angeles, finish eating so you can get ready to go." he said. I nodded, quickly eating and cleaning my plate. I showered, dressed and blow dried my hair rather quickly and met Jasper in the front room where he was reading his book again.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded, "Let's go then." He said, walking towards the garage.

**I hope this made sense! Or was at least a good chapter, review. :)**


End file.
